THE ADVENTURES OF POMMY
by ryuusei47
Summary: He's cute! He's adorable!He calims to be the cutest hero in the galaixy!And this story is all about him![Some crossover material may be included.] [rated t for some minor language issues]


Disclaimer: I don't own Bomberman or it's charaters. They are trademarks of Hudson.

Disclaimer: This fanfic doses not feature bomberman. Instead it features Pommy... His sidekick from Bomberman64: The second Attack. He is the main charater of this story.

Authors Note: You're reading a note from the author! It says: POMMY OWNS! YEAH OWNAGE!

Authors Note: I have no dislike for blondes. Most of my family is blonde. And most of them are dumb. I guess I am making fun of them. I dunno. RESISTANCE IS USELESS!!!

Disclaimer: If at any point in time that you think this chapter sounds like some cheesey text game disregard that thought. It is not a cheesy text game. And it does not sound like one.

----

Chaapter one: All about pommy

----

Move North:

You enter a round room with out any corners. A blonde runs by and says, "I have to piss In a corner! Where is the corner?!"

Upon further inspection you realize that the room is sphereacal. Meaning It's sphere shaped. In the room there is a computer.

Inspect computer:

You read what is on the computer screen. It says

'"Move North:

You enter a round room with out any corners. A blonde runs by and says, "I have to piss In a corner! Where is the corner?!"

Upon further inspection you realize that the room is sphereacal. Meaning It's sphere shaped. In the room there is a computer."'

After reading it you quickly disregard it.

Eat Computer:

Why would you want to do something ill-logical like that?

Inspect room:

You're in a sphere shaped room. There is a blonde chick running around. She is sceaming something about corners. You disregard her. There is a computer in the floor.

Inspect computer:

You can not inspect computer.

Inspect computer:

I don't know the word "computer"

Inspect room:

You're in a sphere shaped room. There is a blonde chick running around. She is sceaming something about corners. You disregard her. There are the shattered remains of a Compaq Presario in the floor. There is a hole to another demension next to the pieces. It is to the north.

Move north:

You enter the hole to another demension.

You are now in a cube-shaped room. In the corner a blonde chick is pissing on the floor. You realize that you are in a parallel universe. And that someone told the blonde chick in the other demension to piss in a corner. In a sphere-shaped room there is no corners. You laugh lightly at this joke. You then disregard both blondes. In the floor there is recently printed papers next to a printer. Behind you there is a hole to another demension.

Inspect Printer:

It says on a small LCD screen. Interdemensional printing job complete. After you read this the printer explodes. You disregard this fact. All that is left next to the scorch mark are a stacj of papers.

Read paper? Y/N

Pasta:

The question was Y or N. Not Y, N, or Pasta.

Y/N?

Y:

You pick up the pack of paper.

You read the title.

"THE ADVENTURES OF POMMY

CHAPTER ONE ALL ABOUT POMMY."

You realize this is a fanfic you dicide to read it.

---

Pommy. He talks in the third person. He is small has long ears and is sphere shaped... Kinda... He is kinda cute and this story is all about him.

Pommy just completed his journey with bomberman.

"Pommy enjoyed traveling with you Bomberman. Even if Pommy had to do all the work." Pommy said to Bomberman.

Oh, did I mention, Pommy loves to give him self all the credit.

Bomberman glared at him angerly.

"What?!" Pommy said. "If Pommy hadn't cheered Bomberman on during all those battles Bomberman fought, he would be dead for sure. Pommy would be alive though. Pommy is so cute that they'd spare Pommy."

Now Pommy wasn't sure if bomberman could talk. Bombeman usually communicated through facial expressions. Pommy did not realize this till now.

Bomberman looked at him angerly. Again.

"Bomberman never talks" Pommy said. "He always looks at Pommy with weird faces. Pommy wonders. Can you talk?"

Bomberman nodded yes.

"Then say somthing." Pommy said.

Bomberman shook his head no.

"Whatever. Pommy needs his egg. Do you know where you put it?" Pommy asked.

Bomberman nodded yes.

"Where?!" Pommy demanded.

Bomberman shrugged.

"Pommy thought you said you knew!" Pommy shouted.

Bomberman finally said "Oh, no The BHB army took it."

"Bomberman spoke??" Pommy said. "Pommy thought Bomberman was mute!. This enlightens Pommy."

"I did not! I said nothing." Bomberman threw a big fit. "I did not say anything!"

"Well Pommy has to go. Until we meet again Bomberman. The cutest hero of justice has to go."

And as Pommy continued to walk off bomberman stared and his eyes sceamed: _**GET OVER YOURSELF BITCH!**_

---

Sorry that the actual chapter part of this first chapter was almot totally irrelevant.

No let teh mouse pointer rape that purple review button. DO IT! And submit a review.

Tell me what you thought of both the irreleveant and non irrelevant parts of this chapter.


End file.
